


Podfic of 'Goldfish' by MistressMycroft and Read By Mere_Vanilla

by Mere_Vanilla



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere_Vanilla/pseuds/Mere_Vanilla
Summary: Mycroft Holmes lives in a world of goldfish.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	Podfic of 'Goldfish' by MistressMycroft and Read By Mere_Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Goldfish](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/618856) by MistressMycroft. 




End file.
